LoS: The Elemental Blade
by spyrolink
Summary: Link TP is taken to the Dragon Realm to help Spyro & Cynder destroy the new evil. T for violence and some swearing. The next chapter will be up soon.
1. Prolog

**LoS: The Elemental Blade**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Zelda or Spyro.

**Prolog**

A book flouted in front of the turquoise dragon, opening wide for him as to see its contents. "Ah, yes. I do believe it is time for a new hero to start his destiny." And with a bright flash he was gone. The book flouted back to its original place.

Please review. I'll post the first four chapters all with in a few hours or tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The sun beamed down Link's face while a cool breeze waved over his skin. It was a little past noon in Hyule fields. Link was taking a lazy week off from his quest a few weeks ago. He rested his head on a root of a tree while his sword and shield lay beside him. Link stopped by the castle town market this morning to buy some previsions. Even though the twilight was banished from the land, no one can be too careful. As he did so, he watched humans and hyrulians alike buy and sell goods on the market streets. Telling Link apart from the two was no hard task. All was needed was to look at his ears. His elf-like appearance distinguished him as a hyrulian, since humans have rounded ears. But he was different for he wore a green tunic and cap which everyone knew as the Hero of Light.

As he rested, he listened to the birds chirping in the trees while the leaves rustled in the wind. He was about to fall asleep when something didn't seem right, the birds stopped chirping. Knowing all too well what this means opened his eyes, strapped his sword to his back and readied his shied, waiting.

He saw motion to his right, taking his position, waiting for an attack. A turquoise dragon, twice his size, came into view walking slowly out in the open. As soon as Link saw it was a dragon, he took his sword with it singing as it came out of its sheath.

"I did not come to fight." said the turquoise dragon comely.

"Then why are you here?" Link demanded.

"Another realm needs your help."

"How do you know this and why me?"

"Because I come from that realm and you are the one chosen to help the Dragon Realm."

"Wait…what? Dragon Realm?" Link lowered his shield and sword, "Can't you find another to do it?"

"We already have two, but they need another to aid them in their struggle to defend the Dragon Realm."

Link thought about it for a second 'Hyrule is at peace again, and there is nothing else left that needs me,' "Alright, I'll come.' He said as he was putting his sword and shield back on place on his back. "Who are the two others?"

"A purple dragon named Spyro and a black dragoness named Cynder. Now come with me."

"Wait! What's your name?"

"You may call me the Chronicler."

And with that they both vanished in a blinding light.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Ha, bet you can't catch me," teased Cynder.

"Oh, I bet I will," Spyro hollered back.

Spyro gained speed as he flapped his wings harder. He went up to gain more altitude and gained up on Cynder. As Cynder looked back to see if Spyro gain on her, she found nothing. Looking to right and even down but couldn't find Spyro. Spyro tapped her shoulder which freaked her out with a scream. Turning a one eighty, she saw Spyro smiling and waving. Then shot off like a rocket sending Cynder spiraling in a gust of wind.

"Told you I'd catch up," Spyro said as he flew away.

Cynder straightened herself out, "That's it. You're going down." With a sudden burst of speed Cynder took off like a bullet after Spyro. Coming up behind Spyro, she tackled him, "Gotcha." They flew around each other laughing and giggling with each other.

They rested near a stream after their game of tag. They talked and laughed about the times they were together and apart. Then Spyro became serious, "We have to tell the others about what happened to Ignitus." Ignitus was a father figure to Spyro. As they were on their way to defeat the Dark Master, Ignitus gave his life to help Spyro and Cynder on their journey.

"I know," replied Cynder who was sad too. She knew Ignitus was someone special to Spyro. He also seemed to be a father figure to her as well. "We'll soon reach Warfang by tomorrow."

They both laid there in silence when there came a blinding flash of light. Spyro and Cynder barley covered their eyes in time to block the light. As the bright light disappeared, they heard a moan. When their eyes adjusted, they saw someone who had green clothing on with what looked like a shield and sword.

"OW," Link said getting up, "why couldn't he teleport me somewhere nice like in a lake, up in a tree, or even Aaaahh!" He yelled, seeing two dragons walking up to him. Out of instinct, he drew his sword and shield. The two dragons seeing him as a threat, heads his way and attacks. They met with sword and claws with a CLANG!

Please review


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Links' sword came in contact with Cynders' tail blade while Spyro rammed into Links' shield. The force pushed him back a few inches which gave Cynder the opportunity to jump on Link with her claws extended. They fell to the ground with Cynder on top of his shield. While she tries to claw him, he shoved her off with a grunt and got up just in time to parry with Spyros' claws. Link did a back flip to get some distance from the two dragons. Then he actually got a good look at them. There stood before him was a purple and black dragon.

-Flashback-

"We already have two, but they need another to aid them in their struggle to defend the Dragon Realm."

"Alright, I'll come. Who are the two others?"

"A purple dragon named Spyro and a black dragoness named Cynder. Now come with me."

-End Flashback-

Link came to his senses. "Wait, I'm not here to fight," he said holding his hands out.

This caught Spyro and cinder off guard. They both looked at each other then back at Link. "How can we trust you?" said Spyro.

"For starters, you are Spyro and you are Cynder," pointing at each of them.

"How do you know our names?" Cynder demanded.

"Another dragon told me your names, what was his name? I believe he called himself the Chronicler."

Spyros' eyes widened, "The Chronicler? Why would he come to you?"

Link shrugged his shoulders, "I'll tell you what I know." He sheathed his sword and put away his shield and told his story.

"… and he told me that you two needed help defending this realm," Link said, ending his story.

"But, there is no threat. Spyro and I took care of the Dark Master," Cynder said.

"Why would the Chronicler send you if there were no threat?" said Spyro 'Unless … No'. He cleared his mind of that thought,

"Then I guess I'm staying here then till I can go to my world or realm or whatever."

"Where did you say you came from again?" Spyro asked.

"I'll tell you the whole story, but first we need to find camp, it's getting dark." They all agreed. After camp was set and a fire was going, they sat around the fire listening to Links' story. He left out the parts about Midna and turning into a wolf, since it would be too hard to explain. When his story was done, both Spyro and Cynder were astounded.

'Wow, I believe I know why the Chronicler chose him, but why now?' thought Spyro.

"You okay Spyro?" Cynder asked.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm okay."

"Well, it's getting late, we better get some sleep," link told them. They both nodded and told each other good night and fell asleep under the stairs.

Please review, give feed back


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Link woke early the next morning. He yawned and stretched his stiff muscles. Looking over to where Spyro and Cynder were, finding them still asleep, he got up to look for breakfast. Going over to the stream that they camped next to, Link pulled out his fishing pole from one of his bottomless pouches on his belt. After an hour, he caught enough fish for all three of them. As he headed back to their camp site, both Spyro and Cynder started to wake up. "Morning!" Link cried out.

Both of them yawned showing their sharp teeth, "Morning," Spyro said sleepily.

"Got breakfast," said Link showing them the fish, "raw or cooked?"

"Raw," both said at once.

Link tossed some fish to them and began cooking his. "So, where are you two headed?"

"Warfang," Cynder said as she swallowed a bite of fish, "we need to regroup with the others and…" Cynder stopped short.

"And what?" Link asked wanting Cynder to continue.

Spyro stopped eating, "It's nothing." He got up and walked over to the stream and sat down.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No," Cynder sighed, "It's about Ignitus. He died trying to help up in the battle to defeat the Dark Master. He was a father figure to him." Cynder held back tears that came, "he was mine too."

Link didn't know what to say, only, "I'm sorry."

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Then Link broke the silence, "I'll be right back." Cynder nodded and watched Link walk next to Spyro.

Link sat next to Spyro who was flicking pebbles into the stream. Neither one of them spoke for a minute or two until Link broke the silence, "I heard what happened and I'm sorry."

Spyro stopped flicking pebbles, "Every once in a while I have a hard time to accept the fact that Ignitus is gone. And for that, I'm sorry for the out burst back there."

"It's okay," putting a hand on Spyros' shoulder, "I understand. Now, how about we get back to Cynder she must be waiting."

Spyro gave a smile, "Yeah, lets go."

When they came to their camp site, Cynder asked if Spyro was alright. He nodded, "Lets finish our meal then we should get going."

When they finished, Link asked, "Were to again?"

"Warfang."

Both were about to take off when Link cleared his throat. They looked back at him. "Uhmm, how am I going to travel? If you haven't noticed, I don't have wings." Link simulated by flapping his arms. Cynder and Spyro laughed.

They all tried to think of something. Then Spyro got an idea. "What if I were to carry you?"

"What?" both link and Cynder said at once.

"You grab onto my arms and I'll grab onto yours."

Cynder finally nodded, "That sounds better, and I thought you meant carrying Link on your back."

Link looked at Spyro questionably, "Are you sure, I don't think-"

"I look stronger than I appear," Spyro said cutting him off.

"Alright, if you insist."

Spyro hovered above Links' head with his arms reaching down. Link held up his arms and linked them with Spyros'. Getting a firm grip, Spyro asked if he was ready. With a nod they took off in the direction of Warfang.

Please review, give feed back, and give your ideas about the next part of the story. I need your thoughts!


	6. Chapter 5

**One on the longer chapers. Well here you go.**

**Chapter 5**

An hour has passed since they left for Warfang. Spyro and Cynder talked to each other, occasionally asking Link questions. Link listened in on some of the conversations, but mostly looked around sightseeing. In one of their conversations, Spyro mentioned the Dark Master or Malefore, as he believed that was his name. Link finally asked, "I've been hearing about this Dark Master quite a lot. Who is he?"

Spyro retold the story from the beginning. From the time he was born to fighting Cynder and saving her.

Link looked at Cynder, "You were under Malefore's control?"

Cynder nodded, "Yes I was. I was corrupted from birth and was forced to serve him. That was until Spyro saved me. I'm not proud of what I've done." Cynder hung her head low.

"You had no control over yourself, you're not to blame. It's Malefore's fault," Spyro said.

"I agree with Spyro," Cynder looked at Link surprised. "You were influenced by the darkness and there was nothing you could have done."

"You really believe that?" Cynder asked.

"Yes," Link answered. "Some of my friends from my world were corrupted by some evil. I saved them, but was afraid of what everyone would think of them. But everyone welcomed them with opened arms."

"I just hope everyone will accept me for who I am, and not blame me for what I did in the past."

"Don't worry, everything will be fine," replied Spyro.

"Thanks, both of you."

"What happened next?" Link asked.

"What? Oh yeah," Spyro said. He continued with Cynder filling the parts he missed ending with the defeat of Malefore. "After we defeated Malefore, the world was falling apart. I used my powers to reverse the effects and when complete, we both ended up where we met you Link."

"Wow, you two have gone through a lot more than I have. Especially you Spyro."

"Yea, now we just need a vacation."

"Don't we all," all three laughed as they continued.

* * *

After Flying for a while, Link looked up and saw Spyro looking and glancing at Cynder. This went on for five minutes until Link whispered to Spyro, "Spyro," no response. "Spyro!"

Spyro snapped out of his trance, "Yeah?"

"You like her don't you?"

"What makes you say that?"

"One, you keep staring at her and two, you have this wide grin on your face when you do."

Spyro looked away trying not to make eye contact. "Okay, so I do. What of it?"

"Well, have you told her?"

"No, not yet. But don't tell her. If you do, I'll drop you."

"No you won't."

"Don't test me."

Link dot a grin on his face and turned his head to cinder, not to talk just look. As Spyro saw this, he loosened his grip making Link tighten his. "Don't do that! I wasn't doing anything!"

Cynder looked at the two, "What are you two doing?"

"Nothing," Spyro said quickly.

Cynder shook her head and kept on flying. Spyro still had an eye on her, making him blush. "Hey Spyro, your turning red," Link teased. Spyro loosened his grip again, almost letting him fall. "Okay, okay, I'll stop, I'll stop!"

Cinder rolled her eyes, "Males."

* * *

Soon it was dusk and they all agreed to rest for the night. As they neared the ground, Cynder landed while Link let go a few feet above the ground. He rolled to lessen the impact. Lastly Spyro landed. Link rubbed his shoulders, "I'm going to feel this in the morning."

Spyro chuckled, "So am I."

They all set up camp, lighting a fire to give some light and warmth. "Till be right back. I'm going to get more wood for tonight," Spyro said.

"Alright, be careful," Cynder cautioned.

"I will."

Soon only Link and Cynder sat by the fire. Link sitting cross legged and cinder in a laying cat possession. "You like him don't you," Link said as he took off his shield and sword.

"What?" Cynder said blushing, "I guess."

Link chuckled and was about to say something else when he heard something. Link turned his head. It was in the opposite direction Spyro went. "What is it?" Cynder asked.

"Shh." Link put a finger to his lips. He grabbed his shield and sword, slowly taking it out of its' sheath. "Stay here. I'll take care of it." Cynder had a worried look on her face. Then she saw something flash than a clink from links' shield. On the ground was an arrow. Link got into his fighting stance waiting for more. All of a sudden, a mob of gremlins ran out of the trees and attacked Link. He did a spinning step side as a club came down and sliced its wielder.

Spyro a few yards away heard clinking and clanging from the camp site. He dropped the wood and ran as fast as he could. He found Cynder near the fire and Link fighting gremlins. Spyro ran to Link, only to find more archers, all aiming at Link. Spyro called out to Link, but was too late. Link was shot with three of the four arrows from the archers. Spyro took this time to kill them before they could notch another arrow. Cynder now ran to Link as he tried to stand up. She found an arrow in his shoulder and two in his chest. Spyro ran to help Cynder take Link back to the fire.

They both helped Link lay down as Spyro told Link, "I'm going to take them out. Ready?"

Link nodded then screamed as the first arrow came out of his shoulder. Cynder helped by holding him down. Tears were in her eyes as she saw and heard Link scream. Soon the last one was out. Link grunted with pain, but things were going blurry as Link past out. "Link. Link! Wake up!" They both shouted but he was already gone.

Hope you like it. Please review.


	7. Chapter 6

**Note: I'm starting to make the chapters longer. Also, I forgot to mention, Spyro and Cynder are as tall as Links' Midsection. Sorry. But anyways, injoy!**

**Chapter 6**

Link slowly awoke. The sun was high in the sky, no clouds to be seen. He slowly moved to get up, but severe pain erupted from his shoulder and chest causing him to groan. Spyro and Cynder, who was sitting across from him, saw that he was awake. Spyro was right by Link's side followed by Cynder, "Thank goodness you're alive. Are you all right?"

Link looked at Spyro, "Yeah, I'll live. I just need to, mmph, get something." As he tried to move his arm t his belt, his shoulder exploded in pain. "Agghh!" Link grabbing his shoulder.

"Link what is it?" asked Cynder.

"Cynder, agh, could you-(breath)-reach into the-(breath)-pouch?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"A bottle with-(breath)-red liquid, ghh." Cynder searched inside the pouch pulling out his bow and quiver, claw shots, ball-and-chain (with much difficulty. Spyro had to help), and four bottles. One of the two containing red liquid. She handed Link the bottle which he took with the other hand. "Thank you," he said as he pulled the cork out with his teeth. He took one gulp, and then within seconds, he corked the bottle with the other hand. He took a deep breath and sat up. Spyro and Cynder jumped back in surprise and shock.

It took a while for the both of them to find their voices. First was Spyro, "How…"

Link held up the bottle, "Red potion. Heals wounds and injuries."

Soon Cynder found hers, "Where…"

"On my world. You could also find something similar by killing a chuchu, a jelly-like creature."

"It works that fast?" asked Spyro.

"Yup." Link pulled down part of his tonic to reveal his shoulder, which showed no sign of a wound or scar. Link then stood up noticing his items were lying on the ground. As he reached for them, Cynder asked, "How do those things fit inside of that pouch?"

"Magic." Link said, "Makes it like a bottomless pit. But allows me to choose the item I choose at will."

"What do those things do?" Spyro said.

Link picked up his claw shots. "I call these claw shots. Notice the claws. And…" he shot it out in the open than recoiled back, "…the shot." Both Spyro and Cynder nodded. Putting it in his pouch, he grabbed his bow and quiver.

"We already know what that is. A friend of ours uses one."

Link nodded and put them into the pouch. Lastly he picked up the ball-and-chain. "And this," saying with difficulty, "is the ball-and-chain. Too dangerous to show." He dropped it in his pouch (no idea how it works. Just imagine how it works in the game). "Basically swing it above it your head and throw."

They both nodded. Suddenly Cynder realized something, "Guys, we need to get going if we are to make it to Warfang by sun down."

Spyro nodded, "Yeah, we need to leave now."

"Right," said Link when he noticed that he was a lot lighter than usual. He shuffled his hands around making sure everything was there. Once he out his hand behind his back, there was neither sword nor shield. "Where did they go?"

Spyro noticed what he meant and said, "Over there." He pointed over to where Link fought the gremlins last night. Link ran to them, picking up his sword and shield. Wiping off the blood the best he could, he sheathed it and ran back to the dragons. "So who's ready?"

It took a couple of seconds to realize what he meant. "I'll do it this time," replied Cynder. Link nodded and waited till she was hovering above his head to reach up and grab her arms. Soon they were off.

An hour or so into their flight, the three were discussing what happened last night. Link told Spyro his side off the story, "Cynder and I were talking when I heard something coming from the trees. I told Cynder to stay where she was while I went to investigate, but an arrow shot out and hit my shield. Then a mob of gremlins you call them? And at the end, got shot down by the arrows."

Before Spyro could talk, Cynder asked Link, "Why did you tell me to stay? I was sure able to take down some gremlins."

"Sorry, I guess I forgot. I'm use to being the one to help or save others. And I'm not use to having help either." Link replied.

"It's okay. Spyro use to be the same way."

Spyro smiled, remembering Cynder and himself being tied together, trying to work together. The first few days were a nightmare. He felt like the one who was suppose to save the world, it was his job. But soon he realized that he needed her and soon became a costumed to being helped at times. "Yeah, but you get use to it after a while."

On the horizon, they could start to see a building of some sort. "That's Warfang strait ahead," said Cynder.

It looked small, but Link knew from experience that large buildings are always small from far away. Or at least from what Spyro and Cynder told him, Warfang was huge. As the approached Warfang, Links accusation was correct. It was huge, possibly three times bigger than Hyrule Castle. They flew over the wall that protects the city within and headed toward a tall tower in the center of the city. Link saw dragons, moles, and cheetahs walking about the city, occasionally looking up to see who was flying over them. He also noticed dragons coming and going from landing pads and platforms jetting from the tower. As they got closer, they neared a platform with a big green dragon standing there looking out over the city. "Terrador!" Spyro screamed. The green dragon was confused at first, not knowing where the voice came form. Then looked in their direction. His jaw dropped at what he saw. Both Spyro and Cynder landed, setting Link down gently.

Spyro? Cynder? It that really you? By the Ancestors! I thought for the worst when you two didn't show up after the world was restored.

"It's really good to see you Terrador. We both missed all of you, we should tell the others," said Spyro.

"No need," came a voice behind Terrador. Two more dragons stepped forward, one a dark and light blue and the other yellow. "I thought I heard your voice Spyro. It's good to see that both of you are save."

"Yes, I'm so glad that you two made it back in one piece. We searched everywhere fro you two. In the Valley on Avalar, the perimeter of Warfang, the-"

"Yes we get it Volteer," the blue dragon said annoyed.

"We're glad to see you too," said Cynder.

Link was standing off the side smiling and watching the little reunion. He laughed a little at the dragon that cut the other off. This drew Terrador's attention. "Spyro, who is this?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. This is Link. The Chronicler brought him here, although I'm not sure why."

"Nice to meet you," Link said.

"Same to you. I'm Terrador, the Guardian of earth. This is Volteer, Guardian of electricity. And this is Cyril, Guardian of ice. Welcome to Warfang."

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you?" asked Volteer.

"To put it simply, I'm a human." Answered Link.

"A human. I've never heard of them before. I must ask you about yourself and-"

"Not now Volteer. Maybe later," Terrador said.

Cyril nodded before saying, "Pardon my interruption, but where is Ignitus? I was expecting him to be with you two."

"Yes, where is Ignitus? I need to talk to him about the next upcoming events," said Terrador.

Spyro hung his head low as he answered, "He…he didn't make it." Cynder put a paw on his shoulder to comfort him. Link stood next to him looking down.

All three Guardians closed their eyes knowing that their dear friend was gone. "I'm sorry Spyro. I know you miss him, we all do. But we can't dwell in the past. Now, let's tell the others that you're here." Just then Cynder yawned. "But I think you three needs to get some sleep. We'll tell the others tomorrow."

"No, I'm not… (yawn)…tired," said Spyro.

Link chuckled, "yes you are. I'm a little tired myself." ending in a yawn.

Terrador nodded, "Yes you need sleep. Come, Volteer will take you to your rooms."

**Please review! Give me feed back, constructive critisism. Let me know how I'm doing. Have any ideas for me? Send me a msg. and review.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry that it's been a while since I updated. Well here's Chapter 7**

**Chapter 7**

Silence. Cold silence was the only thing heard in the place evil once originated. Wind blew across the rubble of the mountain, occasionally bringing an eerie howl in the dark depths of the shadows. There, in the cold silence, shadows were coming together forming a figure. A dragonic figure.

* * *

Spyro woke up around two hours after sunrise. He was in a good size room, just enough for his bed of pillows, some walk room, and a window over looking the city. Yawning as he stepped out of the mountain of pillows, he stretched, hearing his joints pop. Spyro walked to his door and pushed aside the curtain that served as a door. In the hall, he saw a few dragons walking toward the stairs leading to the other floors bellow. He occasionally got a glance and a 'Hello'. Just then, Cynder walked out of her room which was right next to his. "Good morning Cynder."

"Morning. Where are they going?" she said, referring to the other dragons.

"My guess is to get some food. I'm getting hungry myself. Let's get Link and head down."

"Okay."

They walked to Link's room which was not far at all, just next to Cynder's. Both stood at the frame and knocked. But no answer. Spyro knocked again but still no answer. "Link? May we come in? It's me Spyro and Cynder." When no answer came, they decided to walk in. Links' room was the same as Spyros' but instead of a pile of pillows, there was a bed. There were clothes lying on the floor next to the bed along with his sword and shield. And in his bed was Link asleep. As the two dragons approached Link, they noticed that he was sweating and had rapid eye movement.

"He must be having a nightmare," said Cynder.

Spyro nodded, "Link, wake up." He touched his shoulder. But as soon as he did, Link sprung awake, grabbed his sword and had the blade at Spyros' neck within a blink of an eye. Both Spyro and Cynder were stunned with fear at what just happened. Link's hand tightly gripped his sword with narrow eye and panting hard. It took a second or two to realize what he was doing. Link dropped his sword and slumped back into his bed.

"I'm sorry, so sorry," Link said through his hands that covered his face.

"What was that all about?" yelled Cynder.

Link sat up and hung his legs over the side of the bed. Both Spyro and Cynder backed up a bit. "I'm sorry. I had a nightmare of my past."

"But what was the reason for almost slicing my head off?" cried Spyro.

Link sighed, "Over my travels, I've learned to be on my toes, ready for action at any given moment. Even during the night. I've been attacked many times at night and most when I was asleep. I've been a light sleeper ever since. As for attacking you, out of retaliation, I thought you were an enemy. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I understand now. Sorry for waking you. We thought that you might want to get something to eat," said Spyro.

"You said that you were having a nightmare about your past. What was it?" asked Cynder.

"It was quite recently actually. A few weeks ago I killed Ganondorf, the king of evil. I have these dreams that he's still alive, though I know I killed him. Even Princess Zelda witnessed it." Answered Link.

"Princess Zelda?" said Spyro.

Link nodded, "The ruler of my world."

"I'm sure it's nothing, but if you want, ask Cyril about your dreams. I don't know if it'll help, but worth a try."

"Thanks Spyro. Now let me get changed and then we can go eat."

Both dragons nodded and stepped out of Links' room and closed the curtains and waited. Five minutes later, Link emerged from his room fully dressed and with his sword and shield on his back. They walked down together till they found the dinning hall. There were so many dragons, moles, and cheetahs sitting at tables. As soon as Spyro walked into the room, almost immediately someone shouted, "Look! Spyro and Cynder have returned!" Every eye turned to the trio. Then every one went ballistic, screaming, yelling, chanting Spyro's name, it was overwhelming. It was getting out of control until a loud booming voice echoed throughout the room. "Enough!" Everyone stopped at what they were doing and looked at the speaker. Terrador walked behind the trio and said, "Let Spyro, Cynder and their friend find a table and eat in peace. You may come to him afterwards." Reluctantly everyone went back to their own tables and continued eating.

"Thank you Terrador," said Spyro. Cynder and Link nodded.

"Your welcome young dragon. I think there are two friends that would like to see you," Terrador pointed to a table in the far back.

"Hunter," said Cynder.

"Sparks," said Spyro. They both ran to their friends as Link ran to catch up with them.

As they neared the table, Hunter looked in their direction, "Spyro! Cynder! I'm so glad to see you both save."

"Spyro!" a golden light flew from behind Hunter to Spyro. He hugged Spyro's snout, "You're alive! I can't believe you're alive!" he yelled.

"I missed you too Sparks," said Spyro. Sparks looked over at Cynder, "thanks for keeping him safe,"

"Your wel…come?" said Cynder as Sparks hugged her snout. "You finally like me now, eh Sparks?"

Sparks got off, "No. Maybe. A little. Don't get use to it."

Link chucked a little. Hunter looked at him, "Who's this Spyro? I've never seen anything link him before."

Link spoke for himself, "My name's Link. I'm a human. The Chronicler sent me to help Spyro and Cynder, but I'm not sure why."

Hunter rubbed his chin, "Interesting. Anyways, I'm Hunter and this is Sparks."

Sparks flies over to Link to get a good look at him, "Why are you wearing a dress?"

"Sparks!" yelled Spyro.

"It's okay Spyro. Many people have said that to me," turning to Sparks. "This is not a dress, it's a tunic."

"And the hat?"

Link shrugged, "It's what the Legendary Hero wears."

"Legendary Hero?" Everyone said at once.

Link told them to sit and get comfortable. Spyro, Cynder and Link ate as he told about the story of the Hero of Legend.

"Wow, and you're his descendant?" ask Cynder.

"Yes, but instead of being called the Hero of Time, I'm called the Hero of Light."

* * *

After breakfast, Hunter went to his duties as Spyro and Cynder, along with Sparks, show Link the city. "I can't believe how big this city is."

"Yup. I think the city got bigger after the war," Spyro said.

They walked around till they reached the gates. Link wanted to see a little of the forest out side of the cities walls. Both Spyro and Cynder led the way. But before they set foot outside, Link thought he heard someone crying. "Hold up guys."

"What is it?" asked Spyro.

Link didn't answer. Instead followed the sound till he found a little blue dragon, about the height of his knees. The blue dragon noticed Link and coward away into a small corner trying to get away. "There's no need to be afraid, I won't hurt you," link said as he got to his knees. The dragon still didn't believe until Spyro and Cynder found Link and stood beside him.

"What's wrong Link?" said Spyro.

"This one was crying."

"What's your name?" Cynder asked the blue dragon.

"Cr-crystal." The dragon said in a feminine voice.

"Crystal," said Link, "What's the problem, why were you crying?"

Crystal began to tear up again, "I can't find my mom. She went out in the forest to get some food for our home. But she didn't come back." She burst into tears.

"How long ago was this?" questioned Spyro.

"Two hours, I don't know."

'This could be a problem.' Link thought, 'If we don't do something…' Cynder was comforting her when Link said, "Spyro, Cynder, lets help her. I don't have a good feeling about this."

"I agree. Let's go Cynder," said Spyro.

Crystal perked up looking at them, "Really, you'll help?" All three nodded. "Thank you, thank you," running to them and hugging Link.

"Okay, let's go." Link got up and the rest followed him till they came across Sparks.

"Where have you three been?" he said in an annoyed tone.

"We're going to help Crystal here find her mom," replied Link.

"Great. Another quest. Yippee." Said sarcastically. Cynder gave him the 'don't-go-there' look. "Okay, okay. Sorry."

About a half an hour in the forest, they stopped to take a small break. "What does your mom look like again?" asked Link.

"Same color as me but only bigger." Crystal replied. Her blue scales shone in the sunlight while her white underbelly took on a grey tinge. The horns on her head were the same as Cynder's but with only two of them. Her tail spike had a clear icicle-like point.

They took a breather, but then Link told everyone to hush. "What's up green boy?" said Sparks.

"Shhh!" Everyone stood quiet while Link listened. "I think I hear something from over here," He pointed in the direction of the noise. "Follow, but stay quiet." They did what he said. Link stopped at the top of a large mound of dirt. When they reached his position, they gasped at what they saw. A dragon which matched Crystal's description was being attacked by gremlins and a Lizarlfos (a humanized lizard with a sword and an ax on its tail).

Before anyone could do anything, Crystal yelled, "MOM!" This brought the attention to them. Link held Crystal back from running to her mom. "Spyro, Cynder. You two take on the gremlins. I'll take the lizard." They both nodded and went to work. "Sparks. You take care of Crystal. Crystal, you need to stay here, okay?"

"But I want to help my mom!"

"Maybe next time. This time it's too dangerous. Sparks, keep her here."

Sparks nodded, "Gotcha."

Link ran down the mound of dirt, slashing at some gremlins along the way.

* * *

Spyro and Cynder ran down to the distressed dragoness. They used their claws and combo moves in order to knock away the gremlins from Crystal's mom. "Who are you two?" she said with surprise and relief. She had cuts and bruises and a long gash on her left leg. Her wings were also shredded.

"I'm Spyro and this is Cynder. We're here to help you." All she could do was nod. She held up on her own but let the two young dragons take the majority. Cynder grabbed one by the leg with her teeth and swung her head in a circle, hitting multiple gremlins in the process. Spyro used his flame to burn them while doing melee on them with the occasional earth missile. Then Cynder finished them off using poison, killing them one by one.

"Thank you young ones." She then heard "Mom!" When she looked up, she saw Crystal. "Crystal! Crystal stay there!" she yelled. But Crystal didn't hear and was running to her. "No Crystal! Stay back! It's too dangerous!" But it was too late. Crystal was half way there when the Lizarlfos ran to her with his blade raised. Everything was going in slow motion. The dragoness just stood there with her eyes wide with fear.

Good cliffhanger eh? Well hope you liked it. REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Link ran toward the Lizarlfos in full intention to kill him. A couple of gremlins got in the way and tried to block him. He cut through on, spun once and sliced through another and kept going. The Lizarlfos saw Link and gave his full attention to him instead of the others. The lizard locked blades with Links' and dueled. Link gave the lizard a few cuts here and there. The Lizarlfos was getting agitated and used his ax tail blade to knock Link off guard. Link blocked it with his shield but knocked him off balance. The lizard used this opportunity to do a jump attack. Link did a back flip as the blade missed him by inches. Landing on his knees and quickly retaliated with a back slice. But before he could fully complete the move, the Lizarlfos used its ax blade to get him in the chest, creating a gash along his ribs.

A few seconds later, he heard someone yelling across the field. Link looked up and saw Crystal running down the dirt mound toward the dragoness, with a glowing ball following her. Next he saw the Lizarlfos, not in front of him, but running toward Crystal. "NO!" cried Link. He scrambled up and ran as fast as he could gain on the lizard. Crystal was oblivious to what was happening; only that she was running to her mom. The Lizarlfos was right on her when she noticed the blade coming down. She screamed and closed her eyes for what's to come. But nothing happened. She opened her eyes and saw the blade a foot away from her plus another that was held by Link. Link held off the Lizarlfos's blade long enough for Crystal to run to Spyro and Cynder who took her to her mom. They both hugged and cried in each others arms. "Who is that?" asked Crystals' mom.

"That's Link, our friend," replied Spyro. They all watched and listened to the battle in front of them.

Link ended the stalemate by pushing the Lizarlfos back. "How dare you try to kill one of my friends! Especially the young one!" The group gasped at what they saw. Links' right hand was glowing a golden yellow, in what looked like three triangles with one shining the brightest. Link gave a dry as he ran toward the lizard hammering him down with his sword; the lizard had a hard time keeping up. Finally in the last moments of the battle, Link kicked the Lizarlfos in the chest, sending him flying a few feet away. Link gave a final cry as he jumped and delivered the ending blow. The lizard squealed with stiff limbs, then with limp. The golden triangles faded as he pulled out his bloody sword from the lifeless body. He wiped his sword and came back to the group.

The group was silent as Link approached. A couple of seconds later, Sparks came flying out behind Spyro's head, "That was so cool!" startling everyone as he yelled. "You were like shhing, and then you were like whack, then bam, and then POW! (Sigh) That was amazing."

"Uh-hem, yeah. That was interesting sword fight. Especially the end," said Spyro.

"Sorry about that. I got carried away," said Link.

"Your name is Link, correct?" said the dragoness.

"Yes ma'am," Link nodded.

"Please, call me Crysteena. Thank you so much for keeping my daughter safe. How can I repay you?"

"No need. The reason we are here is because we were looking for you."

"I've heard. These two young ones told me."

"What happened?" asked Cynder.

"I was hunting for food when a group of gremlins and that lizard attacked me. They must have been attracted to the fresh meat."

'I don't think that was the reason. I hope it's not what I think.' Link thought.

"Come on mom, let's go home," said Crystal.

Crysteena stood up which she was an inch or two higher than Link. She took a couple of steps then her hind leg gave out. She slumped to the ground in pain.

"Mom!" cried Crystal in worry.

"I'm okay sweaty. I can't move without pain and my wings are torn. I don't think I can go on right now. Go and get help, I'll be right here."

"No mom, you got to come with us, please," pleaded Crystal.

Spyro and Cynder were telling Crystal that her mom was right while Link was deep in thought. Link thought for a couple a minutes thinking of all the possibilities. Then the thought struck him right in the face.

--Flashback--

It was a few days after saving Hyrule from Ganondorf and twilight. Princess Zelda had asked Link to join her for Lunch. Link was escorted by two guards to her private dinning room. Zelda was wearing one of her favorite dresses. And the room, as always, was clean. Not even a speck of dust. Even polished till all surfaces reflect like mirrors. And perfectly symmetric. Link took his seat across from Zelda as their meals were placed before them. Zelda started the conversation, "How was your day? Uneventful I hope."

"Yes very. After saving Hyrule and everything is at peace, my whole life has changed." Link replied.

"How so?" asked Zelda taking a sip of her soup.

"I was just an ordinary boy working in a village. That was my life. Now being a hero, it's great and all, but it's hard. I can't explain it." He finished and ate a spoonful of soup.

Zelda nodded her head, "That's why I brought you here." She got up and went into her bedroom. Link eyed her questionably when she came back with a box. "This is what I want to give you." She opened the box and took out two golden gantlets. "These were once the Hero of times'. He told my mother to me to give these to the next hero."

Link took them from Zelda and looked over them carefully. "Thank you Zelda. I-I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything. Just know this. Put these on and you'll be ten times stronger. But not without a consequence. Picking up objects will be easy, but will drain your energy faster then normal. Don't forget that."

--End Flashback--

"Link. Hellooo. Earth to Link." Sparks said as he flew past his face.

"Huh? What?" Link looked around.

"You completely zoned out." Said Cynder.

"Yeah sorry, but I have an idea."

"What is it?" asked Spyro.

"I'll show you." All of them looked confused. He reached inside one of his pouches till he got out what looked like gold gloves with no fingers. "These are the Golden Gantlets." He took off his old ones and put on the new. Link suddenly felt stronger than ever. Before he continued, he took a gulp of the red potion, leaving an empty bottle. Next he walked up to Crysteena, "Now please, if you would, roll over on your side."

"Why may I ask?"

"Because I'll carry you back to Warfang."

Crysteena busted up laughing, "I'm sorry, but there's no way you can lift me. I'm too heavy for you."

"With these gantlets I can. Please, trust me on this."

She stopped laughing as she saw the seriousness in his eyes. She calmed herself and said, "Okay. I trust you, but be careful."

Link looked back at Spyro and Cynder, "Once I lift her, I want you two fly to Warfang and tell the Guardians what happened. I'll meet you half way."

They nodded. Link got into position behind Crysteena and placed his hands in a comfortable position and distance a part and lifted with all his might. "Whoa!" Crysteena yelled by being lifted pretty quickly. Link grunted a little as the full weight of her body rested in his arms. "Okay, you two, go!" Link shifted Crysteena a little as to see where he was going. "Okay Crystal, follow me." And they went running in the direction of Warfang.

**There you go. How'd you like it. REVIEW. This is your chance (readers) to shine. Give me an idea for the next chapter and I might use your idea. Hurry up before your chance is up!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Spyro character or Zelda character or enemy. However I do own Crystal and Crysteena. Sorry I didn't put this on the last chapter.**

**Chapter 9**

"Okay, you two, go!" Link told them.

Spyro nodded, "Let's go Cynder." They took off and flew as fast as they could.

"Hey, you're not going anywhere without me," said Sparks, flying beside Spyro.

"When did you decide to join in?" said Cynder.

"I was always 'in'. I just, uh, step out when, uh, it gets too rough. That's all."

"Right. And that's like all the time."

Spyro rolled his eyes and sighed. 'Here we go again.'

* * *

Terrador was walking through the halls looking for Spyro, Cynder and Link. Turning a corner, he bumped into Cyril. "Cyril, have you seen Spyro, Cynder or Link?" asked Terrador.

"No I haven't. I thought I heard them say they were going to give Link a tour of the city," replied Cyril.

"That's right. They asked to do that. I completely forgot. But I need to tell them something. It's important."

"Well then, let's go find Volteer and go search for those three." Terrador nodded and followed Cyril.

They found Volteer in his study. Books opened everywhere, scrolls rolled open, paper tacked to the walls. And at a desk was Volteer, scanning through a book. Cyril knocked on the door frame, "Pardon us Volteer, but may we speak with you?"

Volteer looked up from his book and turned around, "Ah Cyril, Terrador! What can I do for you?"

"It's Spyro, Cynder and Link. Have you seen them by a chance?"

"No, I can't say I have. I've been here all day trying to find any history on humans. Did you know-"

"Not now Volteer," Terrador said cutting him off. "We are in need to find the three for I have something important to tell them."

"Yes, yes. What are we standing around here for? Let's go."

They left Volteer study and were almost outside the building when they saw Spyro and Cynder running at them, along with Sparks. "Spyro, Cynder. There you are. We've been looking for you. But where's Link?" asked Terrador.

"That's just it. Link needs help," Spyro said.

"What situation did he get himself in?" said Volteer.

"We helped someone from some gremlins and is hurt. He told us to come and get help while he tries to bring her here," said Cynder.

"There's no time to lose. Let's go!" cried Cyril. They all flew off to help Link.

* * *

Link was walking now. Do to the fact that fatigue was setting in. They've gone a mile till Link started feeling the effects of the Golden Gantlets. Crysteena was now getting very heavy. Link finally stopped, "I can't go on. I need to set you down before I pass out."

"Okay, carefully now. Don't hurt yourself." Crysteena cautioned.

Link set her down gently on her side and fell down on his butt panting. "Link! Are you okay?" asked Crystal.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I think I over did it though." He took off the Golden Gantlets and replaced them with his original ones.

"What do they do?" Crystal said curiously pointing at the gantlets.

"These give me ten times the strength but will drain my energy quicker then picking up something without them."

"Thank you Link," said Crysteena.

"For what? What I'm doing now? Ah, it's nothing."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you going through all this trouble to help us?"

"I feel good helping people. That's the only reward I need."

"You're not from around here are you?"

Crystal looked from her mom to Link in confusion. Link spread his arms out, "What gave me away?" They both chuckled. Crystal was still looking confused. "No, I'm not from around here. In fact, I'm not from this realm. The one called the Chronicler brought me here to help Spyro and Cynder from some evil. What evil? I don't know."

"You're from another realm?" Crystal gasped/ Link nodded. She calmed down a little, "no wonder you're so cool."

Link smiled, "Thanks Crystal." He pats her on the head and she smiles as he does so.

"Speaking of which, what was that on your hand when you killed that lizard?" asked Crysteena.

Link looked at his right hand, "Oh, you mean the Triforce. Well, there are three who are chosen to bare the power of the gods. Triforce of Courage, which I have. Triforce of Wisdom, which a friend of mine and ruler of my world has. And the Triforce of Power, which Ganondorf, the king of evil had. But I killed him and saved my world from his wrath."

"So, in a way, you did what Spyro and Cynder did."

"In a way, yes." Link looked up and saw five dragons coming their way. "Looks like their here." Crystal and Crysteena looked up to see what he was talking about.

Soon Spyro, Cynder and the Guardians landed. Sparks flew over to Link, "I thought you said that you would carry Crysteena all the way to Warfang?"

"I did, but my strength gave out before I could get there," replied Link.

Spyro and Cynder were walking towards Link. Link stood up, but staggered a little putting a hand to his head; he started to sway back and forth. "Uh-oh. Someone catch him before he (THUD)…passes out," said Sparks. "Cynder, this looks like your job." Cynder gave him a 'run-or-die' look. "Cynder. Cynder, I was just kidding, just…AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" cries Sparks as he flies around as Cynder chased him around. Spyro shook his head and began helping Link.

* * *

Link woke up in his room. It was early next morning for the sun was coming up over the horizon. He sat up in bed, but held his head for the rush or lack of blood you get from light headedness. When his head cleared, he looked around the room and saw Crystal sleeping near his bed. He grinned a bit and began to stretch. Crystal stirred a bit from the rustling of Link's bed. Link got out of bed and noticed that he was still in his clothes. Then it all came back to him, finding Crystal, the battle, carrying Crysteena, Spyro, Cynder and the Guardians coming, then nothing. "Morning," was heard behind him, interrupting his thoughts. He turned around and saw Crystal standing there, yawning.

"Morning. What happened?" Crystal was about to answer when Spyro walked into the room.

"Hey Link, glad to see that you're awake."

"Yeah, what happened? I can't remember anything after you guys landed to help Crystal, her mom and me."

"Well, after you passed out, Terrador and Cyril helped Crysteena and Volteer carried you back."

"What did you two do?"

"I checked to see if you were okay and Cynder chased Sparks around. He got her agitated."

"It was funny," Crystal broke in.

"And Crystal stayed in your room all night," added Spyro.

"You did? Why not with your mom?" asked Link.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay. And plus my mom said it would be alright," replied Crystal.

"Well thanks."

Just then Cynder came into the room. "Morning. How are you feeling Link?"

"Better. What's up? You seemed like you were in a hurry."

"Yes I was. The Guardians want to see us. They want to meet us in the meeting room."

"Okay, Link let's go," Spyro waved to Link.

"Can I come?" asked Crystal.

"Cynder?" Spyro looked at her.

"I guess its okay, but we'll have to check with the Guardians," Cynder answered.

They all headed down to the meeting room. Once there, Spyro asked Terrador if Crystal could attend this meeting. He nodded, "Only if she stays quiet and listens." Crystal nodded.

In the center of the room was a giant clear crystal. There seemed to be two long curved tables on each side of the crystal. The crystal was clear enough to see the other person on the other side. Hunter came to the meeting as well as Crysteena to their surprise. They all stood around the tables facing the center. Then the meeting began.

Terrador spoke first, "We're all here to discus the recent attacks by the gremlins. Since Malefore was killed by Spyro and Cynder, this shouldn't be a problem. But now we must know why."

"There have been sightings of new enemies attacking along with the gremlins," continued Cyril, "they look like lizards of some sort."  
Link put his hands on the table, looking down, "I know what they are."

All eyes were on him now. "Yes, well, what are they when?" said Sparks.

Spyro looked up at Link and saw worry in his face, "Link? What is it? What's wrong?"

Link looked at Spyro before looking up at the group. "They're called Lizarlfos. They're from my world."

Gasps were heard around the room. Hunter spoke up, "How can this be? People can't come from another world unless…"

"Unless someone has the power to," Terrador completed the sentence.

"But who? Who would have that power? Besides the Chronicler of course," said Volteer.

"Maybe I can explain," came a feminine voice.

"Who's there? Show yourself," yelled Terrador. "Calm yourself," said the voice, "I'm not an enemy, but a friend." The crystal in the center began to cloud milky white. Then an image began to appear. Links' eyes almost bulged out of his head.

"Zelda?"

"Yes it is I, Zelda."

"Why have you come to interrupt this meeting?" Terrador said sternly.

"Forgive my rudeness," said Zelda, "I have come to give Link and all of you grave news."

"Yes, what is it Zelda?" asked Link.

"I'm afraid that Ganondorf is no longer in this world," replied Zelda.

"We all know that. He's dead."

"That's not what I mean. None of his remains exist in this world."

"What? How it this possible?"

"I don't know. But I believe I have found where he is… I believe he's in the Dragon Realm."

**Good story so far? If so, REVIEW. I'm not going to write untill I get some more REVIEWs and/or an idea for the next chapter. REVIEW!**


	11. Author's note

**Author's note:**

**I need ideas. I need something to help me continue the story. I have ideas of my own but I need help tying them together. I need your help. Give me your ideas, thoughts, suggestions, anything. Tell me what you think about the story so far. Tell me what you would like to have in the story. I'll take any ideas. I don't care if it's stupid, it might not be to me. Give me a review, anonymous or singed. Even tell me if you want your OC in the story. Give me their name, element, age (about), color, and features. Any of these things will help.**

**Review and submit your OC if you would like.**


	12. Chapter 10

**So sorry for the late update. There was Graduation, vacation and lack of ideas. But thanks to Aria Snow and Kelsey the Dragonswordsmen, I was able to make this chapter. Hope you like the chapter.**

**Chapter 10**

Meanwhile…

In the Mt. of Malefor or the Well of Souls, a dragon was walking down a tunnel towards the main chamber. A big dragon at that. Its color was distinguished by the torches that lit the tunnel. They gave light needed to see, but barely. Its' face could frighten the bravest creature. The power that it wields could devastate cities. But nothing was as powerful as the one the dragon was about to meet. It opened the chamber doors to a wide room full of light. There were neither torches nor lamps of any kind. The dragon walked closer to the throne at the end of the room. When it was close enough to see the one sitting on the throne, a voice more fearsome then the dragon rang out.

"Come closer, _dragon_." The dragon growled at the last word, hating it. The man on the throne grinned. "How is my servant doing with his tasks?"

"Going as planed, _Master_." The mans grin vanished.

"What's upsetting you?" although he already knows the answer, he wanted to toy with the dragon.

The dragon knew the man was toying with him, for he use to do the same. "The scouts I sent haven't come back. May have gotten cocky and gotten them killed. Or someone prevented them from returning."

The man rubbed his chin. "It's a great possibility that the dragons have something to do with this." The man thought for a few minutes making the dragon nervous. "Take 15 Lizalfos and send them to the dragon city. Let them have a small taste of my power."

"It will be done, _Master_." The dragon turned to walk out, hating to be in the presence of the man.

"Don't forget, _dragon!_" The man said making the dragon turn its' head, "don't forget who brought you back to life, Malefor."

Malefor growled and turned and walked out the door, all the while the man was grinning.

Back at Warfang…

Silence. Silence was all that was heard. Link had placed his hands on the table staring at it. All were looking at him or Zelda. Terrador broke the silence, "Who is this Ganondorf?"

Link took a deep breath, "In our world, there is a Sacred Realm where the Triforce is held. Once created by the three goddesses that made the world. If one should touch the Triforce, they will be given on wish. One day, a man with an evil desire came into the Sacred Realm and touched the Triforce. But instead of getting his wish, the Triforce broke off into three pieces. One of Wisdom to the Princess, one of Courage to the Hero, and the last, the one of Power to the man. Ganondorf.

Zelda took it from there, "Ganondorf used his power to take over Hyrule, our home. But there was one who stood up to him, Link." Everyone looked at him. "No, a different Link overcame Ganondorfs' power and with the help of the Master Sword and Princess Zelda, sealed him in the sacred realm."

"Pardon for the interruption, but what is the Master Sword?" Krysteen asked.

"The Master Sword," Link answered, "is a blade of evil's bane. No evil may touch the Sword." Cynder flinched when the word 'evil' was spoken. But no one noticed.

Zelda continued, "Many centuries past and all was at peace. But somehow he was released from the Sacred Realm and began to continue what he started. He was caught and was sentenced to death. But he still had the Triforce of Power. Their last resort was to put him into the Twilight Realm."

"Pardon me Princess," Volteer said in a hyper tone, who was very interested in the story. "What is the Twilight Realm, if I may ask?"

Link answered his question, "The Twilight Realm is the opposite of the light Realm or the original world. It's not a nice place. Evil creatures roam around looking for prey. The Realm itself is a vale place that covers the land turning animals and people into creatures and spirits."

"Are you saying you've been there before?" asked Hunter.

Link nodded, "I had to go into the Twilight Realm a couple of times in order to defeat Ganondorfs' minions." He didn't mention Midna or being transformed into a wolf for fear of confusion. Zelda kept quiet as well. "I was protected by the Twilight by the Triforce of Courage so the Twilight didn't affect me." He lifted the back of his right hand to show everyone the Triforce symbol. Everyone eyed it as it glowed.

"So what happened next?" Sparx said. He was interested in the story as well.

"Ganondorf," Zelda continued, "came out of the Twilight Realm and took over Hyrule Castle and made it his own. The Twilight Realm that was his prison, he used it to regain his strength."

Link stepped in, "And there I slew Ganondorf. He was taken away to be dealt with while I took a break from my adventure. It was only a few weeks before I was brought here."

"So, the same Ganondorf that terrorized your world is now in ours. Is that what you're saying?" asked Cyril.

Zelda nodded her head, "Yes, I'm afraid that's the case. I can't use my powers to help you for I'm not in direct contact with this world. But I may be able to aid you. I believe I can use my powers to transfer the Master Sword to the Dragon Realms and you'll have to find it in the most sacred place.

Suddenly the doors were thrown open and a mole came running in. "What is the meaning of this, interrupting this meeting?" Terrador boomed. The mole just stood there in shock for he was staring at the face in the crystal. "Moléar!"

"Oh, my apologies, but there's been a sighting of 15 of those lizards at the Eastern Gate." Moléar said.

"Spyro, Cynder, Link. Go to the Eastern Gate and stop those Lizalfos before they get through," Cyril told them. He turned to Hunter, "Hunter, go find more of your warriors. We might need them." Hunter nodded and ran out.

Link turned to Zelda, "Go and do what you can. I'll take care of things here."

Zelda nodded, "Good luck."

Link nodded back and ran with Spyro and Cynder to one of the platforms jetting out of the tower. Both dragons jumped in the air. Spyro looked at Link, "Ready?"

"Ready." And Link grabbed Spyro's arms and the three took off toward the Eastern Gate.

Once at the wall of the Gate, the three looked out and saw the Lizalfos fighting with the cheetah warriors Hunter gathered up. And were desperately trying to defend the city.

Cynder looked at Spyro, but noticed the link wasn't there. "Spyro? Where's…" thud, thud, thud, thud, thud. Link jumps off the wall. "Link!" they both yell. The two jump after him, not knowing if he could survive the fall.

As link falls, he unsheathes his sword and yells at the top of him lungs. One of the Lizalfos looks up to see Link coming right at him. Tries to defend itself but is unsuccessful as Links' sword pierces its' chest and heart, killing it instantly. Once Link landed, he rolled of the corpse, pulling out his sword and continued to slash at the next Lizalfos.

Spyro and Cynder witnessed Link's act as they landed. Taking their mind off of Link and to the battle, they helped Hunter and his warriors. Many had fallen do to the Lizalfos' skill and force. They both used combat attacks while used their breaths for extra damage.

Link was using all the skills he learned on his adventure. Using the Helm Splitter and the Back Slice as they were the most powerful. Those who had a second to look at Link were amazed at his skill and agility.

After an hour of battling, all the Lizalfos were dead. Corpses littered the East Gate, both defenders and attackers. Link was panting as he never had to take down that many at once before. He walked over to where the two dragons and Hunter were. Hunter spotted Link walking toward them. He called out, "Link, those were impressive skills you showed today."

Link thanked the cheetah, "I'm sorry we couldn't come sooner. We might have saved some of your warriors."

Hunter rose up a paw, "You are not to blame. It's those accursed lizards."

"How many Lizalfos were killed?" Spyro asked, not to anyone specific.

Cynder counted, "14 I think."

"Wait. There should be 15. That's what we've been told." Link said confused.

"Maybe it ran away?" Cynder said shrugging her shoulders.

"Yeah, and it's going to us a surprise party for the victory." Sparx said sarcastically. Cynder gave him the death stare.

"No, we would have seen it." Spyro said, ignoring Sparx.

Maybe they miss counted?" wondered Hunter.

"Well anyway, let's go back-" suddenly there was a loud screech. Everyone covered their ears. They looked back to see a Dynalfos fully equipped with armor coming out of the ground along with six gremlins. Link turned to the others, "Hunter, you and your warriors take the gremlins while Spyro, Cynder and I take on the Lizalfos." Everyone nodded and went to work.

The three took their stance in front of the Dynalfos as it began screeching. 'This isn't normal. Something's not right,' thought Link. Spyro went on and fired a fire ball at it while dodging the ax tail. Then Link saw the black crystal on its' back. He had a flash back to when he was told by Spyro what the black crystals were and did. Cynder looked at Link and Link did the same. "You and Spyro distract it while I go for the crystal." She nodded and went to help Spyro. Link tried circling around the Dynalfos, but to no avail. The lizard turned around to face Link as the tail swept across Spyro and Cynder's head. Link decided to be the distraction to give the two the time they needed to take this lizard down. It was working well dodging, attacking, dodging, and so on. The two dragons were having a hard time striking the crystal. The lizards' tail kept swaying back and forth forcing the two to withdraw their attacks. Cynder saw an opening and went for it but was brought down as the ax-like-tail hit her shoulder and was sent to the ground a few feet away, not moving.

"Cynder!" Spyro went to help, but was also struck but with the flat part, knocking him out cold.

Now Link was alone. The cheetah warriors had defeated all the gremlins and were going to help Link when he held up him hand saying to stay away. He tried his best using a Back Slice, but the ax struck his shield, flinging him backwards. Rolling away from his opponent, he got up and ran towards the lizard. Jumping as high as he could, he performed a Helm Splitter on the crystal, cracking it. The Dynalfos screeched in pain. Full of rage, the lizard began swinging his sword at Link at high speed. Link parrying as the best he can began to feel the Triforce on his right hand burn. Wincing at the pain, he felt the strength of the Triforce of Courage coursing through his veins. Finding an opening in the lizard's offence, Link struck the lizard in the shoulder, making it drop its' sword. Link jumped to the left, rolled to the back of the lizard and did a spinning upper cut to the crystal, shattering it. The Dynalfos made a final screech before falling to the ground, turning to dust. Link did his signature move and put away his sword and shield. Hunter told the warriors to go back into the city while he walked up to Link, "You did a good job."

Link nodded his thanks and turned to Cynder. Sparx came flying toward Link, "Is she okay?" Worried not only for her, but for Spyro. He hated seeing his brother sad.

Link looked at her shoulder, "She has a gash on the shoulder. It's pretty deep." He turned to Hunter, "Go grab Spyro, I'll take Cynder. We'll tell the Elders what happened."

Hunter nodded and went over to Spyro. Still unconscious, he picked him up and walks with Link through the gates and into the city.

As Link walks, his mind returns to the Lizalfos. 'If a black crystal can do that to a Dynalfos,' he thought, 'this may not look good for us.'

**Please review, tell me what you think. Vote on the pole in my profile. Which charater is better, Link, Spyro or Cynder?**


	13. Chapter 11

**I'm very sorry for the long wait for this chapter. A lot of things were going on. Some was my medical problems, but that hasn't stopped me. Plus that lack of ideas for this chapter. Finding the details were hard in itself. Again I'm sorry, anyway, please injoy the story...**

**Chapter 11**

Spyro stirred as he began to gain consciousness. His head felt like a golem smacked him beside the head with a rock. 'Ugh, my head'. Spyro opened his eyes and closed them immediately for the light burned his eyes. He opened his eyes again, but more slowly this time as to let his eyes adjust to the light. As he opened his eyes, he saw a green blur. He blinked a couple of times and now saw two green blurs. 'I must have hit my head harder than I thought. Now I'm seeing double'. He blinked a couple times more and the images started getting clearer. The two green blurs turned out to be Link and Terrador. "Good to see you're up, young dragon."

"What happened?" Spyro asked groggily.

"Well, you and Cynder were-"

"Cynder!" Spyro bolted up, which he might have regretted if he wasn't focused on his friend. "Where's Cynder?" He franticly tried to get up.

But Link held him down, "Spyro calm down! Cynder's fine! You two are in the infirmary. She's right next to you over there," pointing behind himself. Spyro saw Cynder lying on a couple pillows facing him. He could see her chest rise and fall as well as the gash on her shoulder. Link pushed him down again, "You need to lie down and rest." Spyro complied and fell asleep after a few minutes.

Link looked back at Terrador and sighed, "Can I speak to you in private?"

The green dragon nodded, "This way," he gestured.

As they walked, Link saw moles running back and forth from cheetah to cheetah that rested on pillows. Many were the ones that helped defend the East Gate. Link couldn't help but feel pain in his heart for them. When they came out of the infirmary and out into the hall, they stopped. "Link, I too, need to talk to you." Terrador said.

"Okay, you go first," Link gestured.

"Link those lizards, Lizalfos you call them, have been increasing in numbers. Our warriors are crumbling at their feet in their attempt to defeat them. I know that there must be more powerful enemies out there, I ask if you have a solution to this problem."

Link nodded, "that was what I was going to say. I propose that I train the warriors with the sword to become excellent swordsmen."

Terradors' eyes brightened, "That's an excellent idea. I'll send a message to the warriors. We'll start in a weeks' time."

Link shook his head, "No, a week is too long to wait. I fear that Ganondorf will be sending more forces soon. I say two days tops."

"That soon? Are you sure? You haven't even recovered yet."

"Don't be concerned for me. I have been through worse. Get the message around as soon as possible. Tell them to meet at the plaza at the base of the tower."

Terrador nodded, "Okay, if you say so. I'll get some moles to help."

"Thank you. I'll see you around Terrador," link patted Terrador's leg as he passed by.

Terrador turned around, "Link." Link turned his head. "Get some rest. And this time, I'm not asking." Link stood there for a few seconds then nodded, "Will do, thanks." He turned back his head and headed down the hall, while Terrador took the other way.

* * *

Two days went by fairly quickly. Spyro had recovered the other day and went to check on Cynder every hour or so. Crysteena let Crystal see them to see how they were doing, but mostly had to stay home. Cynder has managed to heal rather quickly as well. There's slight scaring, but no one would notice unless someone had detailed eyes. Link, on the other hand, had been preparing for the training lesson. He felt a little nervous, for he never trained anyone before. But the day had finally come.

The Guardians and Link waited at the plaza for the warriors to show. Terrador had sent the message for all warriors to report, with gear, to the plaza at noon. Spyro and Cynder stood beside the Guardians to watch the training, with their permission. They agreed since they would just be resting. When the warriors started to come, Link told them to find a seat till everyone came. Link just stood in front of the Guardians and the young dragons looking over the cheetah warriors. Some gave eyes contact back, some talking to each other, or other things. As he scanned the crowd, he spotted Hunter near the front.

When the noon bell rang, all talk ceased. "Now then, is everyone here?" boomed Terradors' voice. When no one spoke up, he nodded to Link.

"Warriors!" his voice carried along the buildings, echoing so everyone could hear. "None of you may know me. My name is Link. I came from a different world or realm." Murmurs flooded the crowd. "But! I was sent here to help the two heroes know as Spyro and Cynder," pointing at them. Link continued, "Many of you may know of these new creatures, enemies that lurk around. I have fought them before and killed their leader. But, it seems that he has managed to survive and found a new world, your world." More murmurs rose through the crowd. Link waited till they calmed down, "I know how to defeat them. I posses the skills needed to crush them. I'm willing to pass on these skills down to you. But it will be hard, and I'll push you till you get them right. Anyone who doesn't think they can take this, leave now!" Know one moved. Link nodded, "Form rows of ten. Give each other ten feet of room from all sides. Now move!" Everyone began moving around to their spots while Link turned to the Guardians to grab his sword. He left his sword and shield resting next to the wall.

"Well spoken, young chap," said Cyril.

"Yes well done, couldn't have said it better myself," Volteer said.

"Spoken like a real warrior," complimented Terrador.

"Thanks, I didn't think I would do so well," said while picking up his sword. "How many are there, I can't see all of them."

"I'd say about a hundred," said Cyril in surprise.

Link sighed, "That might not be enough."

"What!" they all said, including Spyro and Cynder. "What do you mean! You said yourself that you alone took those creatures down and killed Ganondorf. So what do you mean a hundred warriors with your skills won't be enough?" boomed Terrador. He kept his voice down as low as he could.

"I was because I was gifted with the Triforce of Courage, one of the goddesses own power. But these are normal warriors. Even with my skills, many won't survive. All we can do is hope and pray. We can talk about this later."

The Guardians and the young dragons were stunned at what they just heard. Link turned back to the warriors, seeing that Hunter is now in front. Each on had his own sword and stood at attention, waiting for Link. "Today we're going to do basic training. Horizontal, vertical slices and stabs. Now-"

"But we already know how to do those. Let's get on with the skills." The speaker was in the third row from the front, fourth from the right.

Link glared at his direction, "Come forth whoever interrupted me." The cheetah warrior walked between the two rows and in front of Link. He was heavily built and slightly taller than Link. "So, you think you know all the basics. But do you have the power to back it up?" Link looking directly into his eyes.

"Yes, I believe I do," the cheetah warrior nodded.

"What's your name warrior?"

"Razor."

"Okay Razor, let's have a little spring match."

The Guardians and the young dragons gasped. Razor's eyes grew big. "What, here, now?"

"Yes, I want to see if you got what it takes."

Link and Razor each stood 20 ft. away from each other. Link nodded to Terrador to start it off. Terrador nodded back. "Ready?" they both got into their fighting stance. "Go!"

They both ran to each other. Razor swung his sword; Link met it in the middle. They both parried each others blow. They seemed equal. Suddenly, Link took it up a notch. He began hammering down on Razor's sword. Razor began to step back; finally Razor jumped back and started the assault again, but swung his sword with two hands on the hilt. Link met his sword with a single hand on the hilt. Razor pushed as hard as he could, with all his might. Link stood his ground and started to push Razor back. With one final push, Link sent Razor to the floor stunned. He went to get back up, but felt cold metal at his throat. He stopped and looked up to see Links' sword and Link himself.

Link pulled his sword away and lent out a hand. Razor looked at his hand and hesitantly took his hand and stood up. He was breathing hard while Link didn't break a sweat. "Your basic skills were good, but you lack the power behind it. You may know how, but don't have the strength. Now go back to your spot and then we may begin." Razor walked back with his tail dragging along.

Spyro and Cynder were stunned at what they just saw. Spyro looked at the Guardians and saw the amazed, surprised look they had on their faces.

"Okay now, we will start will the horizontal slice. A dummy will pop up in front of you so don't be alarmed. Each dummy will only defeated with the horizontal slice. No other attack will destroy it. You will defeat all dummies till I say stop. Begin!" Then one hundred dummies popped up. Link stood there for a while watching, then started walking up the rows watching each one to see how they were doing. He caught a couple who were doing it wrong and some that needed help. He helped them by showing them what they were doing wrong and showed them the correct way.

At this time, Spyro and Cynder got bored and went to walk around the city. Cyril and Volteer followed the young dragons, but went back to their duties. Terrador on the other hand, stayed to watch the training. Since he was a war veteran, watching Link push and train the cheetah warriors had a calming effect on him. He could see Hunter performing quite well. He got many compliments from Link and needed less help than the others.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Spyro and Cynder went looking at the shops Warfang had to offer. Most of the shopkeepers would give them a trinket or two for free. They insisted for it was the least they could do. But they would deny them kindly, for most of the trinkets they would never use. Spyro stopped at a jewelry stand while Cynder went to look at some fabrics. He eyed the jewels looking at their beauty. The shopkeeper noticed this, "Go ahead, pick anyone you want, it's free of charge."

Spyro shook his head, "No, I can't do that. I'll just buy one."

But the shopkeeper shook his head, "No, I insist. It's the least I can do for what you did for all of us all."

Spyro finally gave in, "Okay, if you insist." He looked further. He found one that caught his eye. A silver ring with a green diamond imbedded in the silver band. The same color of Cynder's eyes. "I'll take this one," he pointed to it.

"Good chose," the shopkeeper handed the ring to Spyro. Before he could walk away, the shopkeeper said in a whisper, "Make sure you give it to her at the right moment," winking at him. Spyro nodded his thanks and walked off.

As he walked, he saw Cynder walking towards him. Panicking, not knowing where to put the ring, he happened to see Sprax flying in no particular direction. "Sparx!" he yelled to get his brothers' attention.

Sparx saw Spyro and flew towards him, "Hey, what's up buddy? Whatcha got there?"

"It's a ring for Cynder. Can you hide it for me so Cynder doesn't find it? Please?" Spyro said it just like Volteer would.

"Okay, okay. Don't get your tail into a knot. Geez. Give me the ring and I'll put it in your room," he said holding out his hand.

"Thank you so much. You don't know how much this means to me."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he said flying off. "Things I do for love," he mumbled.

Just then, Cynder came up behind Spyro, "Hey Spyro, what were you doing?"

"Oh! Cynder, uh, n-nothing, uh, j-just looking around. Hey, do you want to get something to eat 'cause I'm hungry," trying to change the subject.

Cynder raised an eyebrow for the reaction she got, but she pretended not to notice. "Okay, let's go. I'm getting hungry myself."

As they walked, Spyro tried not to look at Cynder for fear that she would know something's up. Cynder already knew something was up, but kept quiet.

* * *

"That'll do for today," shouted Link. He has taught and seen them learn the basics in the first day of training. He was pretty impressed by the way they performed. "Be back here by noon tomorrow. We'll start the main skills. Dismissed." And with that, the cheetah warriors took their leave and returned home. Link looked up to see that dusk has settled in. He turned around to grab his stuff to see Terrador still there.

"That was most impressive young warrior," complimented Terrador.

"Thanks. If you think that was impressive, just wait till tomorrow," said Link.

"I would like to see that, but let us get something to eat. I bet you're hungry."

"Sure am. Let's go."

As they walked, they talked about the training and how it went. When they got to the cafeteria, they saw Spyro, Cynder and Hunter eating at a table. Link told Terrador that he would see him later and went to his friends table.

"Hey Link!" Spyro said as Link came closer. "How was training?"

"Oh, it was fine. Never thought it would be that hard though," he said as he sat down.

"I think you did fine," said Hunter.

"Thanks, you did okay yourself. You're learning quicker than most others."

"Well, I've learned to use the sword, but mostly by the bow and arrow."

"yeah well. You best be ready for tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?" asked Cynder.

"Some skills I've leaned during my adventures. Their called the Shield Attack and Helm Splitter," answered Link.

"And I don't suppose you'll tell me what they are?" questioned Hunter.

"Nope, you'll have to find out. Now I'm going to eat, I'm starved," he grabbed some food that was on the table and munched down.

After they had their fill, they went to bed. When Spyro walked into his room, he saw the ring he gave Sparx on his pillows. *Sigh* "How am I going to tell Cynder my feelings? Does she feel the same? Would she accept or turn me down?" Talking to himself. And with all this questions swarming in his head, he soon grew tired and fell asleep.

**Tell me what you think. Got ideas of your own? PM me or review them to me. Also, there's a poll on my profile between Link, Spyro and Cynder. The poll ends December 31. The one that wins might do something special in my story. What you might ask is it. You'll find out later on. Please Review!**


	14. Chapter 12

**I'm sorry for the long wait for this chapter, but this is going to be a short one. It's basicly because I've lost interest in this story, but don't worry, I'll come back to this again and finish it. I just have another story on the brain and can't get let it go. I'll be making another story soon. But anyway, injoy the story...**

**Chapter 12**

The next morning, the sun light crept through the window and shown in Links' face. He groaned in protest, but decided it better to get up now. He sat up in bed, yawning and stretching, getting the kinks out of his joints. Swinging his feet to the side of the bed, he stood up and got dressed. Link turned toward the mirror the Guardians graciously gave him along with a basin. He raked his fingers through his hair, getting it the way he liked and washed his face with cold water. The surge of icy cold water hitting his face woke him up instantly. Wiping his face dry, he put on his cap, gathering his things and headed out. Heading down the hall, he passed Spyro and Cynder's room and found them still asleep. He left them there, smiling as he walked away for they both looked cute the way they slept.

Upon walking into the dinning hall (or cafeteria, which ever you prefer), Link saw that some of the temples (or tower) residence sat eating their morning meal. Some greeted him as he walked by, others just looked up then looked back down. And upon one of the tables was a blue dragoness that turned to him as he walked by. "Link!"

Link stopped and looked around for the one who called him. He spun around and saw his friend, "Crystal! I haven't seen you for a couple of days. How have you been?"

Crystal nodded, "Yeah, it's been a while. I've been caught up with the things my mom wants me to do. I've also been training with her. I want to be just like her when I grow up!"

Link knelt down to her level and patted her on the head, "I'm sure you will. But why are you here? I thought you lived on the out skirts of the city."

"She sent me to do an errand for her. She said that I can get something to eat here."

Link nodded, "Well, I hope you have a good time here. I got to go and get some training of my own," standing up as he said this, "I'll see you around Oh, and tell your mother I said 'Hi'."

"I will," nodded Crystal, "Bye. See you soon." She waved.

Link waved back and grabbed an apple from the back of the dining hall and walked out. He ate the apple while walking down to the training grounds. The grounds were big open spaces on the opposite side of the temple were Link trains the cheetah warriors. Large circles scattered around indicating the boundaries for those who train. Looking around, he saw some practicing artery, some sparring and even some cheetah warriors practicing their basics further. Link finished his apple and through it into a bin, which he assumed was for trash and walked up to the grounds keeper. "Excuse me," getting the mole's attention.

The mole turned around to face Link, "What can I do for ya lad?" said in a Scottish accent. Link could tell that the mole was well in his years. By the graying of his fur and long hair from his chin indicated he was al least 40-45 years old (for a mole, that's old).

"I would like to practice my sword skills. Is there a spot open?" asked Link.

"Aye, we do lad," the mole waved his hand indicating for Link to follow, "Follow me." As they walked, the mole talked again, "What's your name lad?"

"Link."

"Ah, Link," the mole said with thought. "You were the one who helped defend the Eastern Gate are you not?"

"Yes, the very same."

"I heard some good things about you. Ah, well, here we are!" walking in the center of the ring. "This is your ring. Now, what will ya be practicing with?"

"Training dummies with the sword," ha answered pointing to his sword.

The mole nodded his head, "Okay. Well we got 5 levels here. We got Easy, Medium, Hard, Extra Hard, my personal favorite, and we got Suicide. I wouldn't pick that one 'cause, well, its suicide!"

Link chucked at that. He though about the choices. He was debating between Medium and Hard. 'Hard seems reasonable. I've done harder things than they might provide, but yet Medium is more mellow. Plus since I don't know their training exercises, Medium might be the way to go.' "I'll go with Medium." Link finally decided.

"Good chose lad, not too easy and not too hard. Here are the rules: Don't step outside the ring and if you had enough, just tell me." Link nodded. "Okay, stand in the center and we'll get started." The mole walked over to the wall next to the ring where several switches were.

Link did, and then asked, "Sorry, but I didn't catch your name."

"Ah, indeed you didn't. Name's Jamison."

Link nodded, "Well Jamison, please continue." Jamison nodded and punched one switch to activate the dummies. 5 medium sized dummies popped out of the ground, surrounding Link. Link took out his sword and shield, getting ready for the first strike.

Not even two minutes later, all the dummies lay on the ground either in shreds or in halves. This caught Jamison by surprise, as well as some others. "Let's go a step higher," said Link eagerly. Jamison only nodded and punched the next switch. Links' lips stretched into a smile as the next wave came.

* * *

The sun slowly crept closer to the purple dragon as he laid there sleeping. He cringed when the light touch his eyes and groaned, pulling away form the suns light. But soon the sun caught up to him and groaned again, but had enough. Spyro slowly opened his eyes and gave a wide yawn. As he stood up, he heard faint noises coming from the window. Curious, he looked out and down. He saw a ground of people gathering around somewhere which he assumed was the training grounds. They looked fairly small considered that he was a couple of stories up. Suddenly Sparx came in, "Spyro! Good you're up! We got to go to the training grounds, Link's there and he's gathering a crowd!"

"So that's the commotion down there, Okay, I'm coming. Go wake Cynder and we'll go."

"No way! She'll kill me!" You do it,"

"Sparx, she's not evil anymore," said Spyro sternly.

"She may not be, but that doesn't mean she won't retaliate from someone waking up. Remember when you almost clawed my head right off?"

Yeah, he remembered…

*Flashback*

Spyro had been traveling for days trying to find Cynder when she ran off. Running this way and that and fighting apes had taken a toll on him. He laid down to rest and found himself asleep. It was then Sparx that found him sleeping. He had to get Spyro moving for he couldn't tell when or where the apes would come. "Spyro, hey, buddy. Wake up, we need to move." Spyro groaned and turned to his other side. Sparx couldn't wait and went for the direct approach. He flew to his brothers; face and shouted as loud as he could, "WAKE UP!" Spyro jolted up, sweeping his claws through the air thinking he was being attacked. One of his claws swept over Sparxs' head, which had to duck. Once Spyro calmed down, Sparx scolded him, "Watch it Spyro! You almost literally knocked my block off!"

*End Flashback*

"Yeah… sorry about that. Anyway, I'll go and wake Cynder up."

"Thank you," Sparx said on both accounts.

They walked over to Cynders' door to find Cynder walking out, "Oh, morning Spyro. What's going on outside? It woke me up."

"Sparx said that Link's training and a big crowd has come to watch. Let's go ourselves and see what's going on," said Spyro, pointing his head towards the stair case.

"Okay, but after that, let's go get something to eat, 'cause I'm hungry," Cynders' stomach growled.

"You and me both sister," replied Sparx.

As they walked toward the training grounds, the loud shouts of ohhs, ahhs, and gasps could be heard. They squeezed through an opening and their jaws dropped at what they saw.

* * *

Link sliced and diced his way through the practice dummies with ease. He used the skills he learned from his adventures partly t show off, but mostly for his own benefit. A group of small dummies came running at him. Link held his sword like he was up for bat and concentrated, putting energy into the sword. When he couldn't put any more energy into his sword, he released his attack by jumping forward, striking he ground with the sword. A shock wave blasted the dummies away, none standing any more. Sensing the enemies intention, Link back flipped after his attack ended as a sword struck the ground were he was a second before. 'All down, one to go,' Link thought. Although it was the last, it was the biggest one so far. Link saw from the corning of his eye, Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx. He even noticed that Crystal had come too watched. Looking back at the dummy, Kink gave a wide grin, knowing what the audiences' reaction will be. Link slowly sheathed his sword, rewording him gasps all around. He even heard some people say things like, "What are you doing?" and "Take your sword back out!"

Link only grinned more, his hand still on the hilt of his sword. The dummies smiled at his enemies' foolishness and ran full speed at Link, sword raised. "LINK!" he heard Spyro, Cynder and Crystal cry. Sparx just covered his eyes. The dummy came closer and closer. When the dummy was in range, Links' facial expression changed from grinning to serious in a split second as he unsheathed his sword while spinning and spinning and sliced downwards. This took place in a matter of a second. Link stayed in that position for a few seconds before the dummy split in half, falling on both sides of Link. Standing erect, Link did his signature move by twirling the sword with his wrist and sheathed it with a serious look. Silence was heard until the crowd up roared in screams, shouts, and praises. Link raised his hand in thanks and walked out of the ring. The crowd followed but Link insisted they get back to their duties. They reluctantly complied and lift him with his friends. Spyro, Sparx and Crystal gave him praises and complements.

"That was amazing! I couldn't believe what I just saw!" exclaimed Spyro, "Right Cynder?"

Cynder just glared at Link, walked up and slapped him hard on the leg with the flat end of her tail blade.

"OW! What was that for?" Link said rubbing the sore spot.

"That was for scaring me half to death!"

"Thanks for your concern and I'm sorry, but I can take care of myself."

Cynder huffed and turned her head away. Turning only her eyes at Link, she said, "But I guess what you did was decent." Link raised an eyebrow.

"Decent huh? Then shouldn't that make your own fighting tactics lower than decent?"

The two dragons and dragonfly looked at each other and backed away from the other two.

Cynder turned her head at Link, "What are you talking about?"

Link scrunched his shoulders, "All I'm saying is that my Fighting tactics is very good if not awesome, even if you don't admit it while your fighting skills are pretty good. So you saying my fighting skills are decent, you're saying that your own fighting skills are average if not basic."

"What? Are you saying that my fighting skills are basic?"

"Hey, you said it yourself in a way," Link putting his hands up. Cynder growled and smoke coming out of her nostrils. "Hey, Cynder, it was just a joke." Cynder didn't seem to hear, she took a step closer. Link took a step back, "Cynder?" She took another step closer. "Ah, crap." Link sprinted in a dead run followed by cinder. Spyro, Sparx and Crystal all had sweat drops on the back of their heads.

"I think Cynder has made a new friend," said Sparx. Spyro just shook his head.

**Again, I'm going to move onto another story. It's about a human and Spyro. I can't say when It'll be posted up, but just keep watch. And again, I'm not abandining this story, I'm just taking a break. **

**So please Review, ask any questions you have and I'll answer them the best I can. REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 13

**I'm very sorry for the long wait for the next chapter. I had writers block and other things. But anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 13**

After Link and Cynder had their little 'talk', it was near noon. Link made his way to the dining hall for lunch. He asked the cook for a couple of slices of cooked meat and a bowl of water. The cook gave him his order and asked, "What happened to you?"

"I just had a little 'talk' with Cynder." He grabbed his meal and started to walk away when the cook got his attention again.

"I would be careful with her, I would. You never know what she might do next. Anyway, enjoy you meal."

"Yeah… um…thanks," Link said hesitantly and walked to a table to eat. '_I guess some people are still wary about Cynder. Hmm… I should try something._' But he pushed that thought aside and focused on the task ahead. This would be the first time teaching someone else how to do the hidden skills he was taught. He didn't know how it would turn out. Sure it was easy yesterday, but that's what every swordsman learns, this is different. '_Well, I'll soon find out._'

* * *

Spyro has been looking around for Cynder for some time now. Crystal had gone home and Sparx, with nothing else to do, decided to hang out with Spyro. "Why are we looking for the she-dragon?" He asked, "She'll soon come to you, eventually."

"Maybe, but I haven't seen her in a while, and I'm getting worried," answered Spyro.

"Dude, she's been gone for a half an hour! Why are you worried about her now?"

"I don't know, I just am."

They went a minute in silence, and then Sparx spoke, "You're in love with her aren't you?"

Spyro froze in mid-step, blushes a little, and then continued walking at a slower pace. "Well, I guess. I have feelings for her. Does that count?"

"Of course it does! I should know," he boasted, "I'm a master at this kind of stuff."

Spyros' blush faded as he chuckled, "Then what happened with Angel?"

"Hey, how was I supposed to know she was allergic to Monarch Butterflies? I mean, they're the most common butterfly around!" Spyro smiled, "Okay, okay, so I'm not the 'master of love'. But I do know a few things."

"Like…"

"Like… wait, there she is!" Sparx pointed straight ahead.

"Where?" Spyro looked back and forth in panic.

"There," moving Spyros' head in Cynder's direction.

"What do I do?" Spyro asked desperately.

"Just be cool and act yourself. Now come on!" Sparx flew on ahead, Spyro hesitantly following behind, trying to calm himself.

* * *

'_I can't believe him! That… that… green… bull headed idiot! Calling me average. Ancestors help him if he does that again! Hope that __taught him a lesson._' Cynder thought to herself. She took deep a breath and exhaled. '_Calm yourself Cynder, it's all over. Just take deep breaths._' She did a couple more times to calm herself more. '_Now where's Spyro?_'

"Cynder!"

'_Speak of the devil!_'

"Cynder!" She looked left and saw Spyro and Sparx coming up on her left. "There you are, we've been looking for you."

"We?" Sparx looked at Spyro.

"Well I was just looking for you," said Cynder.

"Told ya," smirked Sparx.

"Why were you looking for me anyway?" asked Cynder.

"Well, I… um… uh…" Cynder cut him off.

"Anyway, I was thinking, let's train harder!"

"Wha… why?" Spyro blinked at the sudden change in subject.

"Well to get stronger and powerful. There'll be enemies stronger in the future, and to be better than Link!" She screamed the last part. Spyro and Sparx saw the fire in her eyes; they stepped back at her fierceness. "Uhh… okay."

"Great, let's start now!" Cynder dragged Spyro to the training ground.

"Now? What about food?" Complained Spyro.

"Oh, yeah, food. Food first, then training!" Cynder dragged Spyro to the dining hall.

'_Why me?_' Spyro thought.

Sparx snickered at the drama that played out in front of him.

* * *

Link made his way ever to the plaza after his satisfying meal. As he did, he was greeted with praise at what he did at the training ground earlier this morning. He thanked them all and continued on his way. When he arrived at the plaza, he wasn't surprised to see Terrador there waiting. "Afternoon, Terrador," said Link as he walked up.

Terrador turned around to face Link, "Good Afternoon -, Ancesters! What happened to you?"

Link sighed, "A life lesson." Terrador raised an eye ridge. "Never piss off a dragoness."

Terrador chucked, "It was Cynder, wasn't it."

"Who else?... Though, I guess I deserved it."

Terrador grinned, remembering the scene he saw this morning. "That was a great performance you did, by the way."

"Thanks, it was just for fun."

Terrador was surprised that he called his training fun. It was one of the highest skill levels. Although he was surprised, his face didn't show it. Instead, he decided to let him on something, "Link, you are a very skilled warrior, but know this, friendship is more powerful than any weapon. And because of that, it can act as a double edge sword. Remember that."

Link was silent for a while, then answered, "Thanks for the advice; I'll consider your words. Friend."

Terrador smiled, "Ah, here comes our new warriors. Get ready Link, I'll stay for today, but tomorrow I must get back to my duties." Link nodded.

"Do you have the shields I requested?"

"Yes, there right behind me."

"Good. Thank you." Terrador just nodded.

The trainees filed in and stood in their spots from yesterday. Once they settled, Link spoke, "Now that everyone's here, we'll begin. Behind Terrador are shields that you will use for this skill. Com up one by one and grab one, then spread out like you did yesterday." Terrador stepped aside and let the cheetahs take their shields.

When everyone got one, there were still a few left. Link looked at his green friend, "A couple extra. Just in case." Link smiled

He turned back t the group, "Today, we're doing two skills, since one follows the other. The first is called Shield Attack." Many of the cheetah warriors looked confused. "I know it might sound strange to attack using your shield, but it's used to stun your enemies to make it easier to strike. I'll do a demonstration. You, front row, come over here." The cheetah warrior walked over to Link. "What is your name?"

"Sharp-Claw, or SC for short, sir," replied SC.

"Okay, SC, stand here and get into an attack stance." SC did what he was told. "Now this is only a demonstration," talking to SC and the group, "Ready your sword and shield and get close enough to your enemy, shield in front. Next bash the enemy in the chest or higher to make him stumble backwards." SC tried not to trip while doing this in slow motion. "Then slice or stab your enemy in the mid-section," Link rested his blade on SCs' stomach, "And that's the Shield Attack. Thank You SC, now get back in line. Now like yesterday, dummies will pop up in front of you. To dispatch them, complete the Shied Attack. I'll say when to stop. Begin!"

* * *

Cyril had spent the last 24 hrs. helping the moles going over the battle procedures. They've been preparing for another attack by building a couple more cannons. The preparations are under way. Cyril has been directing the placement with the help of Mole-Yair. The stress has already gotten to him, due to his old age. He decided to take a small break and see what Volteer was up to. '_No doubt in his Studies. The book worm,_' he thought. As he walked down the long hallway, his mind drifted to Link. What Link said about the trainees worried him to no end, but what he saw this morning gave him new hope. Soon he passed by the training ground and saw Spyro and Cynder. Seeing he had some time, he stopped and watched.

"Cynder, behind you!" Spyro shot the dummy with an earth missile.

"Thanks. Now, keep them busy." Spyro nodded and ran in the middle of the crowd of dummies, getting all their attention.

Cyril was confused by this, '_What are they doing?_'

While Spyro ran around, Cynder stood at the side building up energy. When Spyro ran towards her, she gave a signal and he dove out of the way. A blast of wind came out of Cynders' maw in a huge tornado. Spyro came beside Cynder and powered up his own energy. When at the breaking point, he let loose a massive jest of fire, even Ignitus would be impressed, and combined with Cynders' wind to create a fire tornado. The dummies turned into ashes in no time and both young dragons stopped their attack, ashes falling like snow around them.

"*cough* We did *cough* it," said Cynder.

"Yeah *cough, cough*, but next time *cough* we should do it in an open space *cough*," replied Spyro, Cynder just nodded.

A glowing dust cloud flew over their heads, "Spyro? Buddy? If you can hear me, follow the sound of my voice!"

Cyril was highly impressed with the two young dragons. He would have congratulated them, but he had a time schedule. But before he left, he noticed them both looking at each other before looking away, a hue of red on Spyros' face. Cyril chuckled as he walked away, '_Ah, young love._'

A couple minutes later, he arrived at Volteers' Studies. He was just in time to hear a big THUD and a groan, and when he looked in; it took all his will to not break down laughing.

* * *

Volteer has been in his Studies for quite some time now. Mountains of books surrounded him, some in stacks and others in piles. He was hunched over his desk reading a large book at a fast pace. With his quick mind, he could read a page in a couple of seconds. Page after page he turned, but he couldn't find what he was looking for. He confronted Link yesterday, asking him all he knew about this new enemy, and/or enemies. Now, a day and a hundreds of books later, he found nothing that fits anything Link said. Not even a prophecy. Frustration got the better of him and slammed his head on the desk and gave a frustrated groan. He heard a sound coming from the door, looked up to so Cyril chuckling.

"Not now Cyril. I'm not in the mood for your comments," he growled in annoyance.

Cyril continued to chuckle, "Sorry old friend, it's just that I haven't seen you like this since we were hatchlings." When Volteer didn't reply, he continued, controlling himself, "I just came in to see how you are doing, a quick visit."

Volteer sighed, "I've been trying to find anything that might help us against this new evil, but haven't found anything, not even a prophecy!" His face went even grimmer, "If only Ignitus was here, things would be better."

Cyrils' grin was replaced by a frown in remembrance of his friends' death. He walked up to his friend and placed a paw on his shoulder. "Volteer, we all morn for the loss of Ignitus, but we cannot do so under these conditions. Peace there might be now, but for how long? Plus Ignitus would want us to keep moving on."

Volteer looked up at Cyril and gave a smile, "Your right."

"Always am," Cyril said teasingly.

Volteer shoved his friend playfully, "Thanks though, Cyril, I needed that. I'll keep searching."

"That's the book worm I know," they both chuckled. "I'll see you around then. Got to get back to the planning for those cannons."

"Where's Terrador? Wouldn't that be his job?" Volteer asked.

"Yes it would, but not surprisingly, he's stayed to watch Link train the trainees. He said he'll take my place tomorrow, but today, it's my job."

Volteer nodded, "Very well then. I'll see you soon." Cyril nodded and walked out of the Studies.

* * *

Link had been going around the group helping those who needed it. When he thought they we ready, he moved on. "Okay, stop!" all the dummies disappeared, the cheetahs relaxed their stances and turned to Link. "Very good, all of you. Some of you need to practice your stance, besides that, you're doing well. Now, the next skill is just one step added in. Your do the same as the Shield Attack, but instead of chopping your enemy here, you jump over the enemy while performing a front flip, bringing your blade on the enemies head. This is called the Helm Splitter. I'll demonstrate." A dummy appeared next to Link. He took his stance, shoved his shield in the dummies face, making it stagger backwards. Next he jumped over the dummy, flipped, his blade slicing through his head, slicing it in two. Link landed and the dummy disappeared. He turned around to look at the group. Some were amazed, while some looked eager to learn this skill. "Now, you will perform this skill till it's perfect. Begin!"

The trainees got to work while Link stepped back to watch. Terrador walked up from behind, "That's a fancy skill you have there."

Link smiled, "Yeah, I guess it is."

"Just out of curiosity, how many skills are there?"

Link turned, "There are seven in all, but I can only teach four of them."

"Why's that?"

"The other three, I'm able to do because of the Triforce. Anyone else who tries to do these won't succeed, it'll be impossible. I'm only teaching the ones that can be taught. That's why I said it probably won't be enough. I just hope I'm wrong."

"Well. With the way your teaching, you better be!" both laughed.

* * *

"Come on Spyro, one more time," said Cynder in a tired voice.

"I can't Cynder, I'm totally drained of energy," Spyro laid on his back gasping for breath.

"But we need to train."

"Yes, but in one day!"

"Okay," Cynder fell over with exhaustion, "we'll rest, and then continue."

"No."

"What! Why?"

"Cynder, I'm at my limit! I can't do any more!"

"You were able to keep going when we went to defeat Malefor!"

"That was different! The whole world was depending on us! Besides, ever since we defeated Malefor, my powers haven't been at full strength."

They both lay there quietly. Sparx had already fallen asleep a while ago, and both were feeling its affects now. Then Cynder spoke, "I'm sorry Spyro," Spyro turned his head to face her, "ever since Link said those things, I've wanted to prove him wrong. So much so, I forced it on you as well."

Spyro smiled, "It's okay, I forgive you." Cynder smiled back. Soon they both drifted off for a quick rest.

* * *

"Alright, that's enough for today!" The dummies disappeared as the cheetahs panted with exhaustion. "You've done a great job today, I'm very proud. Be back here same time tomorrow. Take your shields with you, I expect you to bring it tomorrow with your sword. Dismissed!" The cheetahs dispersed and headed home. Hinter accompanied Link and Terrador as they headed for the dining hall. "You did a fine job Hunter," complimented Terrador.

"Thank you, but not to be rude, I need to eat something before I talk anymore," Hunter said, holding his stomach.

Link and Terrador laughed, "Agreed."

When they reached the dining hall, Terrador went to sit with the other Guardians, while Hunter and Link went to their table. When they sat down, Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx were already there. Spyro greeting them.

"Link, Hunter! How was training?"

"It went very well," said Link as Hunter chowed down on the meat platter. "Hunter here has been doing extremely well."

"You talk as if I'm your favorite," joked Hunter.

"What, you don't want me too?"

"No, no, that's not what I meant. I meant… uh…well you know what I mean." The table busted up laughing. As they continued to eat, Hunter noticed Cynder wouldn't look at Link. What he didn't know was that Link noticed as well. When they were done eating, they parted ways, though Link pulled Cynder aside.

"Go on Spyro, I'll catch up to you in a minute," Cynder said. Spyro nodded and walked off. Cynder turned around, "What is it Link?" Her voice more demanding then she meant it to. Link stayed silent for a few seconds before answering.

"Look Cynder, I'm sorry about the way I acted this morning. It was uncalled for, even if I was joking. I like to show off, a lot. And I just caught up in the moment. So if I offended you in any way, I'm sorry."

Cynder listened while Link talked. When he finished she sighed, ""I forgive you Link. I guess I over reacted to. Sorry about that."

"It's okay; just don't tell anybody I got beat up by a girl, okay?"

Cynder giggled, "Okay, and thanks."

"Thanks? Thanks for what?"

"Thanks for apologizing. I made me feel better."

He knelt down and patted her shoulder, "Anything for a friend." The next thing he knew, she was hugging him. He was surprised at first, but returned the hug. They parted, said goodnight and went to bed, dreaming about their friendship.

**How was it? Please let me know. Please review!**

**I will have a poll to decide which story you want me to continue, LoZ: The Elemental Blade or LoZ: Two Worlds Collide. Please visit my profile and vote!**


	16. Notice

I'm sorry that I've not been updating my stories recently. And that's due to Graduation and getting ready for college. I will be taking summer classes starting the end of this month and will go right into college. I will try to write the next chapters of my story when I can.

As for my poll, LoS: Two Worlds Collide is the winner. I will start updating the story when I can.

Also, I forgot to mention about my first poll for LoS: The Elemental Blade. Cynder did win the vote, so something will happen to her, but I'm not telling.

I will delete this Author's Note when I update, so dont review on this chapter/note


End file.
